


Man, Forget the Roses - Just Get Her Donuts!

by Henrick



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: All the dangandykes, F/F, F/M, M/M, No Despair, No Lesbians Die, Phoenix wright references, Romantic Comedy, Street fighting, Strong Language, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), esque-setting, even the evil one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henrick/pseuds/Henrick
Summary: Sakura wants to ask a certain brunette in term 2 Stats class to be her valentine, but she's too nervous. She also has no idea what she's doing. Maybe Mondo can help?************Aoi wants to ask a certain wrestler in term 2 Stats class to be her valentine, but she's too nervous. She also has no idea what she's doing. Maybe Makoto and Ishimaru can help?





	1. New Year, New Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinlc-candy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pinlc-candy).



_...I hope you understand that I want you to move on_ because _I love you. I'm never getting better, Kura. I'll only hold you back. Mikan is a nurse, and, well...I really like her. She likes me too, and she's happy taking care of me. You, on the other hand, have a destiny to fulfill; you're "Heaven's Champion," remember? When you win a badass title like that, you gotta keep training to live up to it! Oh man, that reminds me, didn't we have a blast on the street fighter circuit? I'll never forget how those biker punks ran screaming whenever they saw us! Remember the time..._  
  
Sakura sighed, folding Kenshiro's letter and setting it on her nightstand. She'd read the rest later. The guy had always talked too much, averaging about fifty words to her one - or none, if grunts were disqualified.  
  
"So this is what it feels like to get dumped, huh?" She wondered aloud. What did she feel, anyway? Happiness for Kenshiro and this "Mikan" woman, yes. Relief from the guilt she'd felt ever since she stopped visiting him, yes. But sadness? Anger? Regret? Not at all. Kenshiro's love for her had been a bit one-sided, if she was being completely honest. He was her best friend, so when he asked her out, she simply agreed to it. Then she'd waited and hoped to fall for him the way he'd fallen for her. Except she never did.  
  
Well, she was single now. Time to forget about relationships and focus on her training, just like Kenshiro said. _Except that Tenko girl's taking lessons with me tomorrow and she's getting awefully persistent._ Sakura grimaced. Yes, the aikido fighter was kind of cute (when she wasn't making those weird faces, that is) but she had the maturity level of a twelve-year-old.  
  
Then there was Maki Harukawa - beautiful and intense. She'd been coming to the dojo a lot lately and Sakura definitely had a crush on her. _I think I saw her holding hands with Kaito at lunch_ , she mused. Even if Maki were into girls, Sakura doubted she'd stand much of a chance. The purple-haired astronaut could easily moonlight as an underwear model.

 She sighed again.  
  
Speaking of girls, she was starting to really like them - how they acted (nothing like her) and especially how they _looked_ (again, nothing like her). Sure, Sakura was quite feminine compared to Kenshiro or her weight-lifting partner Mondo, but she might as well be a different species compared to her same-sex peers. It was probably because she'd been raised by her father. She hadn't grown up with any women and her martial arts opponents were always male. That's also why she'd never had to deal with these confusing emotions before.

She imagined the female wrestling team clad in singlets and sweaty after their most recent meet. Coaching them had become...extremely awkward. But she supposed that must've been how Kenshiro felt whenever they wrestled.

Contemplating Maki's raven hair and ruby-colored eyes again, she soon drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

 


	2. Math Class!

Aoi stomped her feet and wailed into her mirror. Celeste literally JUST SHOWED HER how to put on eyeliner and blend foundation, so _why_ did she look like a clown right now? Why was she so bad at this!? Class was starting in fifteen minutes! MATH. CLASS. They were working on a problem set in pairs today and _that wrestler_ _was going to be her partner._

How could Mr. Nakamura be so cruel? Did she do something to piss him off? She hadn't missed any homework assignments lately.

_C'mon, you're being ridiculous. The teacher doesn't know about your stupid crush and wouldn't care even if he did. All he cares about is making those dumb quizzes as difficult as humanly possibly._

She gazed forlornly at her reflection as she continued to touch up her face.

_Why do you think she'd be interested in you in the first place? This is probably a huge waste of time!_

But she wouldn't know if she didn't try, and she'd fallen way too hard _not_ to try. It all started last week – the first week of term two – when Sakura walked past her desk and happened to notice the problem she'd been working on. She smiled and said, “Ah – you're making the same mistake I was. Here, let me to show you how to set up the equation...” Then she bent over her, taking the pencil gently from her hand.

“O-okay, thanks,” Aoi mumbled distractedly, unable to pay attention to anything but the heat of the larger woman's thigh whenever it brushed against her arm and Sakura's impossibly deep voice. She still didn't know how to solve that kind of problem.

Ever since then she couldn't stop thinking about her. She even watched the wrestling team practice on her way back from the pool...okay, she'd done that probably four times by now? She was starting to feel like a stalker. Maybe that's why she was so stressed out. What if Sakura noticed her creeping around by the bleachers yesterday? _Just play it cool, goddammit!_

Aoi frowned. She wasn't very happy with her handiwork, but then again, that might be because she wasn't used to seeing herself in makeup. With only several minutes to spare, she darted to class.

***

And then, before she knew it, class was practically over. Sakura was so nice. She was also really freakin' good at math! They were already done and there was still ten minutes left. Why had she been so nervous again?

At a loss for what to say, she started gushing about the swim team. Sakura listened politely. She didn't seem to know much about swimming, so Aoi changed the subject. “Hey, aren't you a wrestling coach?” Her partner nodded enthusiastically and beamed as she recounted several recent victories.

This was going great so far. _Maybe – just maybe – she's starting to like me, too!_

Then Sakura leaned in; she had a mischievous smile on her face. “Hey, what's with all the war paint? I'm not used to seeing you in makeup. I bet you have a crush on someone in this class!” She grinned.

“Oh. I, uh...well, you see...” Aoi stammered.

“If you ask me...” she continued obliviously, “I think you look much better without it!”

“...Thanks?” _Was that a compliment or an insult?!_

Letting her insecurities get the best of her, Aoi took it in the worst way possible - and whenever that happened, she knew exactly what came next. _Hold on - you can't cry in front of her! NO, NO, NO!_ Her hand shot into the air.

“...Yes, Asahina?”

“Ah, sir! I really gotta use the bathroom. I know class is almost over, but...I gotta go!”

Her teacher pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “...Very well. Make it quick.”

She got up and sprinted for the door, not daring to look back. If she had, she would've seen the dismay in Sakura's eyes. The fighter made a feeble attempt to rise and run after her before sinking dejectedly into her chair.

Aoi didn't returned to class. Instead she had a good, long cry in one of the stalls. If Nakamura wouldn't buy her “female trouble” excuse, she'd have plenty of time in detention to think about how bad she'd screwed up. _Oh well – story of my life!_ She thought bitterly. Things would be so much easier if she could just make herself like boys. She'd “dated” Makoto for about a month as practice and was such a terrible girlfriend that he was with a guy now. _That weirdo hall monitor. Unbelievable._

She splashed her face with water and scrubbed it clean, deciding then and there that she would never wear makeup again.

 


	3. Bro, Do You Even Lift?

Sakura slammed the door to the weight room open and stalked in.

“Whoa! Easy there, Girlzilla! What's eatin' you?” The redhead set down his dumbbells.

She glared at Mondo. “I think I'm a lesbian,” she replied angrily. “Oh, and I made a really cute girl cry in math class.”

He went quiet for a moment. Then he burst into laughter. “BAHAHAHA! Ya THINK? Straight girls don't stare at Miazono's ass the way you were in gym – holy shit! You looked like you just sat down to a Thanksgiving fucking dinner!”

“Mondo! You're disgusting!”

He smirked. “Awww, calm down. It's okay to be gay.” He sauntered over and threw an arm around her broad shoulders. “Now tell uncle Mondo all about this 'cute girl' of yours. What happened, sweetheart?”

At this point, Sakura was tempted to walk right back out the way she'd come in, but...yeah, she could use some advice. Even though Mondo was being a complete asshole, he _would_ know what to do.

“Well, we were getting pretty friendly,” she explained. “So I...thought I'd try hitting on her a little, you know?” Mondo nodded sagely. “She usually doesn't wear makeup but I noticed she had some on today...”

“Uh huh, I'll bet you noticed that. Did you 'notice' if she was wearing tight pants too? Maybe a push-up bra or somethin'?”

“Shut. Up.” Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. “Anyway. Like I was saying. I asked her if she maybe had a crush on someone in class. I mean, why else would she do that?”

“Uhhh huhhh”

“Then I told her she looked better without makeup!”

“YOU WHAT?”

“I...what? What's wrong with that? She's adorable! Brown hair, blue eyes, ponytail...” She trailed off.

Mondo slowly shook his head. “Man oh man. You're an even bigger fucking idiot than I thought. This is gonna take some work.”

Sakura just stared at the floor like the 'big fucking idiot' she apparently was. “Mondo. Can you help me?”

“Yeah. Maybe. I donno. Lemme think about it.”

“OOWADA. I've been training you for _a fucking month_ and I haven't asked you for anything! HELP ME!”

He grinned. “Well, ya didn't ask for it, but I uh, expanded your vocabulary – eh?”

Sakura's fist shot out like a bolt of lightening and slammed him in the gut. “Wh-at...the...h-ell?” he gasped, doubling over as he struggled to catch his breath.

“Yes, you did. You are a FUCKING ASSHOLE MONDO!” She grabbed her gym bag and turned to leave.

“Wait! Oogami! I'm just messin' with you! We're bros now; that's what bros do! HEY! STOP!” He yelled after her. She did, but her hand was already on the door handle.

“You said that girl never wears makeup. So you basically told her she did a really bad job on her first try.” Sakura's eyes widened and she turned around.

“Also, you put her on the spot about her crush. Sounds to me like she probably has one on you.”

The fighter's jaw dropped. “Don't be ridiculous. How could you possibly know that?" 

"Think about it, retard! Why the hell else would she get so worked up? She obviously cares a lot about what you think. But I still need more info. Hmm...” He scratched his chin. “Did she know she'd get a chance to talk to you in class?”

“Yes. Our teacher assigned us partners for today's work. He told us about it yesterday.”

“God damn you're stupid! Did you get kicked in the head too many times or something? You know, by those Bruce Lee-looking motherfuckers you're always sparring with?”

Well, she couldn't deny that. Perhaps Mondo really did have all the answers.

“Listen. Sakura. You really fucked it up with that girl. But I bet she still likes you. What's her name? Maybe I can make a suggestion. At this point you gotta buy her something. Chicks love it when you spend money on them.”

“It's...Aoi. Asahina. Please don't say anything to her,” she begged.

“WHOA. NO WAAAAAY! She's a certified BABE! You fucking bitch!” He laughed. “It's alright I guess. She don't like guys. All the boys call her a dyke cuz she keeps turning us down.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow. “Really? That's the only reason you think a girl would turn you down?”

“You're goddamn right! It's the only reason you haven't jumped my bones!” He flexed his muscles.

She snorted. “You realize I've beaten men three times your size in hand-to-hand combat, correct? Mondo – _I'm_ twice your size. And you still think I'm impressed?”  _Kenshiro and I put your brother's whole crew in the hospital two years ago. I'll be sure to save that story for when you really piss me off._

“Yeah, yeah. Quit remindin' me. Hey. Guess what? That girl's been watching you practice. I saw her doin' it twice.”

Sakura blushed. “What makes you think she wasn't watching my opponent?”

“Nah. She had you on lock. Trust me. I was watchin' her _veeeery_ closely.” He winked. “And she was watching _you._ Gotta admit, I was a little jealous.”

She crossed her arms in annoyance. “When were you planning on telling me this?”

“Hey, ya know, I'm the ultimate gang leader. I don't hand out information like candy. But we're kinda pals all of a sudden. Specially ever since Kiyotaka's punk ass got himself a boyfriend and started ignoring me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “And, uh, I'm kinda afraid you'll punch a hole through me if I'm too much of a douche bag, so...”

The martial artist smiled – she couldn't help it. “Mondo...thank you.”

“Don't mention it. Go get her some donuts. She's a fat pig. She loves that shit.”

Sakura wanted to respond with something like “wait a second, didn't you just say you weren't going to be such a douche?” but decided against it. He would never change. She knew he'd be calling her Sasquatch or big foot or ogre as soon as she turned her back.

_Donuts, huh? Where is the nearest donut shop anyway?_

 

 


	4. Donut Power

A short blonde girl in a swimsuit stepped up to a row of lockers. She wore pigtails and was the size of a middle-schooler. As usual, she had an evil smirk on her face.

“Psst, Mahiru. Guess who's outside?” She jerked her thumb toward the door. The photographer looked at her questioningly.

“It's that nasty-ass ogre; I was afraid she might eat me if I didn't get back in here quick enough!”

“Hiyoko,” Maru scolded. “Be nice for a change!”

Hiyoko ignored her friend's comment. “She has a box of donuts. You know what that means, right?”

Maru folded her swimsuit and placed it in her locker. “She must be friends with the captain. I think they're in the same math class.”

“FRIENDS? Who'd wanna be friends with that fugly thing?! I bet she's using her,” Hiyoko rubbed her hands together and grinned diabolically. “She's gonna show off those ginormous titties for some donuts!”

“That's what YOU want to see! Stop projecting,” Maru replied with a scowl. “Nuh uhhhh!” The dancer cried. “Don't lie! You're always watching Asahina get dressed. God. You're just jealous!”

“Do you think they're an item?” Hiyoko whined, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. “Well, that would explain the donuts. But like I said, they're probably just friends. Now would you please shut up before somebody hears you?”

Hiyoko quickly stripped and donned her kimono - with Maru's assistance, of course. She was too small to tie it on her own. “...and besides, I think that wrestler's kind of sexy - in the strong, silent type sort of way,” the ginger confessed. Hiyoko ignored her comment yet again, but she stuck a couple fingers down her throat as if she wanted to hurl.

Soon the two of them were ready to leave. Maru sidestepped Sakura shyly on her way out, but Hiyoko stopped and sneered. “You looking for Aoi?” She asked innocently. “Why, yes. How did you know, little one?” Sakura answered. “The donuts. She'll do anything for donuts. And I mean _anything_.”

“We're going to be late for class.” Maru groaned, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her down the hallway. She stole a glance at Sakura, whose expression had gone from friendly to appalled in no time flat. “D-don't mind her,” Maru called over her shoulder. “She's just kidding! Asahina's great – best captain ever!” Then they disappeared around a corner.

“Did somebody say my name?” Aoi poked her head into the hall. She was getting ready for a swim; Thankfully, Mr. Nakamura had spared her the detention.

When she saw who was standing there – _and what_ _she was holding –_ she gasped, hands flying up to her face to hide the smile. “Sakura – you shouldn't have! I was so rude to you earlier! I mean, are those for me?” She giggled. “But of course,” she replied. “And it was I who was rude to you.” Sakura knelt on the floor and presented the offering, head bowed. Aoi clapped and jumped up and down excitedly. Then she ran over and snatched the box. By the time Sakura looked up she'd downed half a cruller.

“Are you busy right now?” Aoi asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She didn't feel self-conscious or shy or emotional anymore; Sakura had brought her _donuts_. She'd leave the rest up to fate to decide. 

Sakura took out her phone and tapped it a few times before returning it to her pocket. “No.”

“Wanna go swimming with me? I've got an hour off before my next class!”

“I would love to. Though I am not much of a swimmer.”

“Oh, don't worry – I can fix that! Come on!”

 


	5. Let's Race

“I must postpone our kickboxing match. My apologies. See you at practice.” Sakura hit send on her rather terse text to Tenko. The pugnacious aikido fighter would be furious, but there was no way she was going to pass up an opportunity to spend time with Aoi.

However, Tenko's wrath was the least of her worries. She didn't have a swimsuit. “Asahina.”

“Hmm?” She was rummaging though her disorderly locker. “...I have nothing to wear. I've never been able to find a swimsuit in my size.” _Well this is humiliating,_ she thought. Back home she swam in shorts and a tank top, but clothing was prohibited in the school's pool. Her companion's blue one-piece, on the other hand, fit her well – almost _too_ well. It accentuated each and every one of her generous curves. Recalling Mondo's perverted comment about the way she'd been staring at Miazono, Sakura forced herself to look away.

“Really? I bet I can find you something.” Aoi retrieved a key from a pile of food wrappers and empty Shin-Ramyun cups. Then she lead her to the supply closet, waving her hand expansively at the shelves. “Take a look in that corner.” So Sakura did. There were several brand-new swimsuits that could've been tailored for her. _Score._

“They're technically men's. I think they were popular like, a hundred years ago. But they'll look great on you! ...I mean, they'll fit you great!” Aoi grinned foolishly. “See you in the pool?” Sakura gathered up her gear and made for the lockeroom. “I should have asked you for help a long time ago. Now I can finally do water workouts. They're ideal for sculpting muscle,” she called back.

“Oh my gosh, I'd love to learn some of those. Feel free to repay me with lessons!”

_***_

 Aoi floated on her back, lazily kicking her feet - and yet her heart pounded as if she'd swam a hundred laps. _If I feel this way just talking to her..._ she sighed, sinking below the surface for a few moments to cool her face. When she came back up, she spotted Sakura at the edge of the pool. Then she did a double-take when she saw how much chest the girl's new outfit revealed. It had been cut without taking the owner's breasts into account - especially ones so...er, voluminous? _Dear God. And on top of that, she's built like a Greek statue. She must spend every waking hour of the day working on her body._ Now that she thought about it, she'd definitely caught her doing toe-lifts in between problem sets.

Sakura's head was cocked, studying her movements. “Is this how the Ultimate Swimmer conducts herself in the pool?” She teased, a wan smile spreading across her lips. “Uh, noooo. I was waiting for you, silly!” And before she could stop herself, she splashed the larger woman playfully with water. “Hmph. I see. Now that I am here, shall we race? I would be honored to challenge you.” Aoi grinned. “I thought you said you weren't much of a swimmer!”

“While I have no formal technique,” she replied, “I swam two miles upriver every morning until the age of nine or ten. Father prescribed it as part of my strength-training regimen.” Aoi's jaw dropped. “A-alrighty then. Let's see what you've got!”

Sakura leapt in, breaking the surface soundlessly before reemerging at her side. “Of course, that was many years ago.”

“Yeah, yeah. No excuses,” the brunette chided. “Now make sure you're touching the edge.” She did as instructed, eyes gleaming with determination. _Okay. This is getting kinda scary. I might actually lose here._ Aoi took a deep breath. “Ready? Three...two...one!”

 


	6. I, Tenko Chabashira, Challenge You to a Duel!

And with that, they were off. Sakura put her full concentration into gathering as much speed as possible. Halfway to the finish line, however, her curiosity got the better of her and she glanced over only to find that she was neck and neck with Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer! _This is going to be harder than I thought._ She hated to lose. Judging by Aoi's expression, her rival felt the same way.

Summoning all of her strength, she sprinted toward their goal. It didn't amount to much. Aoi kept pulling ahead. Wait – now she was gaining on her! Just a little further...

“HEY! HELLOOOO! UP HERE!” _What the...?_ “Gah!” A kick-board flew from the sky like a Frisbee. Whoever her assailant was, they had perfect aim – she watched helplessly for the several seconds it took the object to smack her square in the mouth. Then she dove for cover, narrowly avoiding a buoy.

Once underwater, she heard a muffled exchange – two female voices shouting at each other. It didn't take long to identify the second party. _Perhaps I should stay down here?_ She thought ruefully, massaging her jaw. It felt like she'd been decked. That was a damn good throw, she had to admit.

Since there was no use postponing the inevitable, she cautiously broke the surface. “THERE YOU ARE, TRAITOR!” Tenko shrieked. “Calm down.” Sakura begged. “I can explain.”

“No. That's okay. Tenko's seen enough! Yesterday you were on top of me complementing my abs, and today you're blowing me off for this...this.... _voluptuous water lily_!” She leered at Aoi and began to drool. “Augh! Don't you ever call me that again!” The swimmer cried in disgust before turning to glare at Sakura. “I..uh...w-wait a minute...it's not what it sounds like...” She stammered, slowly sinking back into the water.

 _Mondo! What do I do!? I'm sorry I called you an asshole...just please...give me a sign!_ She closed her eyes and pictured herself kneeling before a golden, jewel-encrusted effigy of the biker. “Hey. Oogami. Keep your shit together, will ya? This is getting pretty embarrassing to watch.” _He speaks! “_ Just act angry and deny EVERYTHING. Simple, right? Now leave me the fuck alone!”

Her eyes flew open and she pointed at Tenko accusingly, deciding to channel the only other person she'd ever seen do such a thing – Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney.

“Hold it! Hold it right there! I am a goddamn wrestling coach! It's my JOB to be on top of you AND to complement abs! And while we're on the subject – I'VE SEEN BETTER!”

Tenko blanched. “W-what? Master? How can you be such a meanie to Tenko?! I thought I was your best student!” 

"I...I'm..." She was on the verge of apologizing when Aoi took over. “Hey, now I know where I've seen you before – you're the one who tries to spy on the swim team when we change! AND you're always following Himiko into the bathroom. I bet you're a total CREEP! Get out of here before I start screaming!”

Sakura snorted, trying her best not to laugh. The characterization was dead-on.

“Himiko? You know Himiko!? Where is she?”

“NOT HERE, OBVIOUSLY! GO AWAY!” She was starting to cry a little.

Under ordinary circumstances, Sakura would've come to the defense of her fellow martial artist. But there was too much at stake in this exchange. Besides, Aoi wasn't exactly _wrong_ about her...

Tenko gasped. “I'm so sorry! Please don't cry! Oh gosh, oh gosh! – Sakura, do something! Your girlfriend's sad!” Sakura turned a deep shade of red. “Umm...she's not my girlfriend...but okay?” She placed a comforting hand on Aoi's shoulder. “I think she wants you to leave,” She explained to her teammate in hushed tones. “Hey! Are you listening to me?” Tenko jumped; she'd been staring lustfully at Asahina the entire time. Sakura groaned. _This girl's a lost cause._

Tenko raised her fists and struck a defensive pose. _“_ Very well. If that's what she wants, that's what she gets! So long as she knows who to call if she's assaulted by a degenerate male – Tenko Chabashira, Defender of Maidens! Maidens of the land, maidens of the sea...they're all beautiful to me!” she grinned as she recited her street fighter monologue. “By the way, this isn't over Oogami. You stood me up. Go ahead and change my handle on the roster – it's Ogre Slayer from here on out!”

“...You want me to put a threat to myself on the roster?”

“You heard me. Your ass is grass. Enjoy your last swim,” she laughed humorlessly. Then she was finally gone.

“W-what roster?” Aoi asked, her voice hitching somewhat. “Oh. Well, you see...promise not to tell anyone?” Aoi just looked at her angrily. _I'll take that as a yes._ "There are a number of students who spar without gear – or supervision – in an undisclosed location. We meet once a week.”

“Oh? And I suppose you're in charge of them?” Sakura silently cursed Tenko. She'd put the swimmer in a terrible mood. “Yes. And if any faculty were to find out, I would be expelled.” She lowered her head in shame.

Aoi swam close, gently lifting her chin with a finger so they could look at each other again. “You're really cool. You know that?”

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. “Thank you. I think you are ...really cool, too. You most certainly would have won our race.”

“Hey, don't say that – we still have time for a rematch before the bell! Then maybe we could walk to class together?” She asked, clasping the larger woman's hands and smiling.

“I was thinking the same thing!”

 


	7. Makoto Naegi, Super High School Level Shopper

One blissful school week passed that way: Sakura waiting outside Aoi's dorm to walk her to class. Sakura waiting outside her classes to walk her to the weight room. (“If you are serious about making it to the Olympics, you must build more muscle mass,” she'd said. And just like that, Aoi had herself an elite personal trainer) Sakura joining her in the pool for a half hour between martial arts training and wrestling practice.

Sakura watching Aoi's favorite show while the swimmer sat in her lap.

The first time she'd stayed over, Kiyotaka cornered Aoi on her way to eat breakfast. “ASAHINA! Sleepovers with students of the opposite sex are strictly prohibited, so I MUST know: Is Sakura a female or a cross-dressing male?!” Aoi rolled her eyes. “She's a girl. You really think some guy's gonna cross-dress every day just so he can spend the night in my dorm?”

“IT'S WITHIN THE REALM OF POSSIBILITY!”

She raised an eyebrow. “Aren't you dating Makoto? Shouldn't you of all people realize how dumb that rule is?”

The hall monitor blushed furiously. “I DO NOT MAKE THE RULES, MISS AOI ASAHINA – I MERELY ENFORCE THEM! Now if you'll excuse me, I am late for a uh, very important meeting!” He bolted in the opposite direction of the cafeteria.

As much fun as she'd been having with her new friend, Aoi was becoming increasingly frustrated. She'd fallen head over heels for Sakura – and while she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual, it was impossible to tell for sure. The fighter was stoic to a fault. She so rarely showed emotion that she could've stepped straight out of a Kurosawa film, one of those black-and-white samurai numbers where Toshiro Mifun takes on a whole army by himself and never cracks a smile. For all she knew, Sakura could have a Mifun-esque boyfriend waiting for her back home. She seemed like the type who would.

_Stop making excuses. If she doesn't like you that way you'll just have to deal with it._

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day - the perfect opprotunity to ask out her crush. Only she'd never asked _anyone_ out before, and this thing had gotten to the point where Sakura could break her heart into a million pieces with a simple two letter word.

How'd Makoto do it? She'd seen him holding Ishimaru's hand less than twenty-four hours after they'd called it quits. _Maybe the better question would be “what does that say about you?”_

Before she realized where she was going, she found herself standing outside Makoto's door. His first class wasn't starting for another fifteen minutes, so knowing him, he was still lazing around. She took a deep breath and knocked.

“...Hina? Hi. What's up?” He was definitely surprised to see her. She studied her feet.

“Hey. Makoto, I need your help. There's someone I really like. Can you help me pick out some gifts? You know, for tomorrow?” When she looked up he was grinning. “Oh man, that's awesome! And yeah, I'd love to! Can Taka tag along? Actually, we've been planning a trip to the mall for awhile now. You know how addicted I am to shopping,” he laughed sheepishly.

“Yeah, no problem. He's kinda mad at me though. Thinks I broke some rule.”

“Oh no. He's a totally different guy when he's not on the job, trust me! Who are we shopping for? ...Or is it a secret?”

“It's not, but you gotta work for it. Ask Taka,” she winked. “He's seen us together before.” Makoto's eyes grew wide. “Whoaaa. Right on. I love solving mysteries.”

“Uh huh, you and Kyoko. You guys should've been born in the 1700's. Move over, Sherlock.”

“Suuuure. Can you make the five o'clock bus into town?”

She nodded vigorously. “You bet! See you there! Thanks again Makoto!” She threw her arms around him and squeezed tight. _Seriously – thank you._

He exhaled sharply. “Jesus! Have you been working out!?”

 


	8. Ambush!

Aoi tore up and down an isle, snatching items off shelves and tossing them into her basket. Makoto had known exactly where to bring her: a seasonal pop-up shop that pedaled exclusively in Valentine's Day-themed gifts. So far she'd grabbed a bouquet of pink roses, perfume, bunny rabbit hair clips, a stuffed white lion that reminded her of Sakura, and a card covered in cherry blossoms. “Makoto! Do you know where they sell protein powder?”

“There's a sporting goods place right around the corner. Umm...say, Hina. You got enough money to pay for all that stuff?”

“Pshhh. Of course. You know how low maintenance I am compared to you, Naegi? I've been wearing the same jacket since 9th grade, in case you haven't noticed. But I find that hard to believe coming from you.” She stuck out her tongue at him.

“Ahahaha! You can say that again!” Ishimaru chimed in. “Aww geez, guys – am I really that bad?” Makoto grumbled, shuffling his feet. “I believe you are what they call a 'fashionista'! It's OKAY THOUGH! I will work overtime to support your expensive tastes!”

Aoi snorted. “I think you've found the one, Koto. Don't let him get away!” She reached for a box of chocolates only to be intercepted by Kiyotaka. “No, Asahina - you mustn't waste your savings! Sakura wouldn't dream of jeopardizing her flawless physique for such transient forms of pleasure!”

You had to hand it to the guy. He'd somehow managed to make two people feel jealous at once – all while remaining blissfully ignorant of the fact.

“Fine. I'll stick with the protein powder. Meet you guys at the bus stop!”

***

When they'd finally pulled into the campus parking lot she waved goodbye to the boys. Aoi wanted to put her presents away before anyone saw – she was in no mood for an interrogation about her love life. Luckily it was late: almost 11 o'clock thanks to Makoto's insatiable appetite for modish clothing. Rehearsing what she'd say tomorrow for the 100th time, she set off with a spring in her step. _Maybe I'll take the back way just to be safe..._

She'd almost made it, too, when she heard shouts and wild footfalls on the pavement; somebody was sprinting in her direction! She gasped, searching frantically for a place to hide. There weren't any. She stashed her bags in the foliage of a nearby shrub and tried to look casual.

“Prepare to meet your maker, ogre! Hiiiiii-YA!"

 _Is that...? Oh dear God, anyone but her!_ With a renewed sense of urgency she looked up. She'd been quite the tree climber in her youth. Aoi hesitated – was it really worth it?

“THIS. IS. SPARTAAAA!!!”

_Right then. Up you go!_

 

 


	9. A Battle is Nearing

Tenko had been chasing Sakura through the back alleys of Hope's Peak since they'd left the dojo and the larger woman was starting to break a sweat. _This isn't fair. I'm built for endurance, not for speed. Also, why the hell did she have to pick tonight?_ She was thinking about how early she'd need to get up if she wanted to work out, hit the donut place, _and_ make it to Aoi's room – all before math at 8 o'clock.

Sakura leaped on top of a dumpster and kicked off a wall, grabbing the edge of a terrace and pulling herself up in one deft movement.

“Hey, no fair!” Tenko whined.

“I'm getting really sick of running, you know that?” She hissed.

“FINE. Why don't we fight here? There's no one around.”

Crossing her arms, Sakura scanned the area from her new vantage point. It appeared deserted enough. “Very well.”

The three people bringing up Tenko's rear jogged onto the scene. “Yo, coach! I think they're finally gonna do it,” a girl with messy brown hair and a toothy grin yelled over her shoulder. The hulking figure of a man fell in step beside her. “Oh yeah, bring on the live action!” he growled, clenching his fists. Last came a smaller boy with white highlights running through his slicked up black hair. “Fuhahahahaha! May it be a battle fit to entertain Gundam Tanaka, Supreme Overlord of Ice!”

“Quiet down – all of you!” Commanded Sakura. She vaulted over a railing and landed gracefully on the sidewalk. Then she turned to face her challenger.

“Tremble, ye mortals, for an ogre hath escaped the realm of fire and snow. It is none other than Mighty Ravendark, the third and most powerful Northern Chaos God!” Cried Tanaka.

_...Seriously? I'm throwing this fight and that's my backstory?_

“Earth's empires were left with no choice. Each ruler held an ancient heirloom to the sky, and just as the prophecies foretold, Ogre Slayer descended from the heavens. Now she approaches evil incarnate...the blacker of worlds...Mighty Ravendark!”

_And I'm the bad guy. Go figure._

Emboldened by the Ultimate Breeder's absurd monologue, Tenko advanced. Sakura stepped back and assumed a defensive pose; the two fighters began hopping jauntily from side to side, testing boundaries; the match had begun.

Tenko employed her full arsenal of Neo Aikido moves along with others Sakura had taught her – everything from Kung Fu to Muay Thai. Her opponent evaded the onslaught effortlessly.

“Oh come on! I thought you said you were sick of running?” Tenko jeered.

“On the contrary. You're the one who's scared. As long as you hold back, I refuse to fight!” She knew that would get her going. Tenko _was_ giving it her all. Sure, Sakura was annoyed with her right now, but she was still her teacher. She wanted to push her disciple to the limit.

Tenko redoubled her efforts; her breathing deepened; her pupils dilated. She was in a trance, her multi-disciplined attacks chaining together seamlessly. _There you go – come at me!_

Sakura allowed a punch to land, then a kick. She counter-attacked ineffectually before switching from dodges to blocks and parries in order to create the illusion that she was tiring.

_Finally. Just a little bit longer and I'm off the hook. Then I can go to sleep. Sweet, sweet sl-_

Before she could finish her thought, a person dove out of the tree directly above them. It was a girl...it was...it was...

“ASAHINA!”

She plowed Tenko straight into the ground with the full force of her body. The sack was so brutal it made everybody watching groan.

Aoi's hands flew up to cover her eyes – she hadn't meant to hit her so hard. When she peeked between her fingers at the damage she'd caused, she found herself sitting on Tenko's face.

“EEEEK!” Aoi jumped up and started dancing around. “Oh no, oh no! I think she's really hurt! She's bleeding!” The brunette cried hysterically.

Akane inspected her victim. “Eheheheh. She ain't hurt, capt'n. It's just a nose bleed. I think that's the closest ol' Ten's ever got to eating-”

“HEY!” Nekomaru stomped over, cutting the gymnast off mid-obscenity. “What do you think you're doing here, kid? This ain't no place for swimmers – it's dangerous!”

“Isokay. Tha's Sakura's gg—gir—lfren,” Tenko slurred, staggering to her feet. She was massaging a giant lump on the back of her head and grinning from ear to ear.

They all turned to stare at the Ultimate Martial Artist. A large bead of sweat materialized on Sakura's forehead and her mouth began to twitch.

“...”

“Don't worry! She always does that when she's repressing her feelings!” Akane explained to the group helpfully.

“...”

“OOGAMI! What gives? Bringin' your girlfriend here? If she tells, we're all gonna be in deep SHIIIIIT!”

“...”

“It would appear Ravendark's arial reinforcements arrived just in time!”

“...”

“Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry; I was only trying to help!”

“...I know.”

The other fighters gasped. “Sakura-chan?” They repeated in unison.

“I am tired. Will you walk me to my room?”

“Uhhh...okay! Hang on a sec!” Aoi grabbed Akani's arm and hauled her off the road.

“Do me a favor!” she pleaded. “What's up, cap'n?”

“Bags...in that bush...” she whispered, pointing with her chin. “Take them to my room! Here's the key. I'll buy you breakfast tomorrow.”

“Hell yeah! Leave it to me!” The gymnast winked.

Aoi retraced her steps and joined Sakura. “Alright. Let's go – it's getting super late!”

 

***

 

The two of them walked in silence through the cool night air, Sakura brooding all the while. Aoi thought she knew why, but it took her a full five minutes to work up the courage to confirm it.

“S-sakura-chan?”

“...Yes?”

“Did you...I mean, were you trying to...ah, you know...lose that fight on purpose?”

“Indeed.”

“I knew it!” She sobbed, sinking to the ground. She buried her head in her knees. “I'm such an idiot! What was I thinking?”

Sakura knelt, resting a large hand on each shoulder and shaking her gently. “Hina. You are _not_ an idiot. You were trying to protect me.” Aoi looked up and couldn't help but notice the deep blush coloring her friend's face. “Thank you.”

Aoi lifted Sakura's hands off her shoulders. Then she leaned in and pecked her on the cheek. “...Let's get you home,” she suggested, scarcely believing what she'd just done.

Sakura flashed her a shy smile before looking away. She didn't speak again until it was time to say goodbye, but Aoi felt timid fingers brush against her own. When she glanced over at her companion, she was staring straight ahead.

 


	10. Valentine's Day

Now it was Sakura's turn to struggle with a light application of makeup – just enough to let Aoi know she'd put more than the usual amount of effort into her appearance, which amounted to running a brush through her hair and wearing clean clothes. _I believe this is what they call 'karma.'_

A box of fresh-baked donuts sat on the table beside her and the sweet, doughy smell was making her stomach growl. The fighter maintained an impossibly strict diet. She knew of no one who matched her in nutritional willpower, her idea of a “treat” being of a can of mackerel drowned in hot sauce. She ate like a bear or a wildcat.

But if Aoi offered her one of those 'donuts,' she might have to make an exception. It _was_ Valentine's Day after all.

Satisfied with her makeup, she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. Then she practiced a couple faces in the mirror – first a tough one, then a warm one, then a surprised one. She would be the first to admit that she was terrible at expressing her emotions; she had her father to thank for that. A lifetime of Herculean training had stomped them out of her.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her present, and headed for the door. When she opened it Aoi was standing there, though you wouldn't know it: all Sakura saw was a tower of bags with legs. Whoever it was, they'd evidently been debating how to knock without dropping their payload.

She was so wrapped up in a mental rehearsal of what she'd say to the swimmer that she almost ran her over.

“O-oh! Asahina – is that you?” She exclaimed. Instead of waiting for an answer, she took an armful of bags. “It _is_ you!” Aoi grinned sheepishly. “I think I went a little overboard. Sakura, I – I love you! Even if you don't feel the same way, just please. Take this stuff. I hope you like it! Ah, I'm sorry. That didn't sound very romantic,” she laughed awkwardly.

Sakura stared at her. “These are for me?”

“Yes! If you don't like girls or uh, you don't like me, it's okay! We can still be friends. I won't be creepy about it! I'm sorry I kissed you last night. I...Sakura? What's wrong!?”

The fighter sank to her knees, placed the items she'd been holding on the ground, and began to sob. Her whole body shook with it. Aoi gasped and knelt beside her. “Sakura-chan?”

“I...I love you too, Asahina. But all I got you was a b-box of d-d-donuts...” She was crying freely now, tears obliterating all of the effort she'd put into her eyeliner.

“You can give me a kiss?” Aoi offered, wiping away her friend's tears with a jacket sleeve.

So Sakura did – and while she may have lost count of how many, the number was certainly higher than the pile of gifts outside her room.

 


End file.
